Brothers
by lor4eto
Summary: The story takes place during season 4 episode 2. Better summary inside. Warning: Contains spoilers of season 4 episodes 1 and 2.


**Hey guys. I loved this week's episode and it inspired me to write this. This is my first Suits fanfiction, so I hope you like it. **

**Warning: Contains some spoilers of season 4 episodes 1 and 2. **

**Summary: The story takes place after Harvey tells Mike that he won't settle. Mike decides not to convince Walter Gillis to give up his dream and Sidwell fires him. Mike disappears and Harvey finds him. Guilty/Depressed/ Sick/ Mike, Guilty/Protective Harvey.**

Harvey did not like this. He did not like having to fight with Mike. He didn't like the look on Mike's face when he told him that he wasn't going to settle and that the offer wasn't standing. But, he wasn't going to give Mike an out now.

The truth was, he was proud of him, for being loyal to Walter Gillis and for trying to save an already doomed company. It's just that Harvey didn't agree with Mike's methods. Mike had always been soft and good natured and that had always irritated Harvey, but this time it was different. Mike was no longer his associate and when his ways of empathizing with the clients created a mess, it was no longer Harvey's responsibility to clean it up. The pup was on his own now, and that scared the shit out of Harvey. Especially now, when it was obvious to Harvey that Mike was running into a wall, and what he left unsaid in their conversation in Harvey's condo was that not only Harvey wasn't going run into it with him, he wasn't going to let Mike run into it either. And then Mike put him under review and Harvey tried to get on his good side again, but Mike's stupid stubbornness created a rift between them. Or at least Mike thought it did. What Mike didn't know was that one of the main reasons Harvey took Logan's case was, because Harvey saw in Logan an opportunity to protect Mike from himself. He knew that the second he took this case, Mike would start buying shares, the thing that Harvey had advised him to do. He knew that Mike wouldn't settle, actually he was counting on it. If Mike had settled, Harvey would have been very disappointed. The only reason he went to Pete Kreeling, was to see if the kid would be tough enough to rip the arm off in order to save the patient. He also knew that Sidwell was going to force Mike to settle, which he did, only Harvey didn't let him.

A small knock on the door snapped Harvey out of his thoughts. Rachel was standing in the doorway, tears covering her eyes, and Harvey knew that something went terribly wrong.

"Rachel, what's going on?" asked Harvey, fearing that he might have been right about the kid not having to stomach to crush Walter Gillis's dream.

"It's Mike. He just called me and said that Jonathan Sidwell had just fired him and that he was sorry about everything and how everything was his fault. He sounded very distressed. He wouldn't tell me where he is, he just said to tell you that he was sorry and that you were right about everything. Harvey, I am worried he might do something stupid."

"Oh, shit." cursed Harvey. Not only did his plan to protect his associate, his little brother backfired, it actually put Mike in even bigger trouble. Now Mike was out there unemployed, alone and depressed, and it was all Harvey's fault. "Donna, call Ray. I need to find Mike."

"Already did, and he is waiting for you in the car downstairs."

"I'm coming with you."

"What? No, you are not. This is my mess and I am going to fix it. Trust me, Rachel, he will be fine. Stay here with Donna."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"I have one idea." said Harvey and rushed to the elevator. He got in the car and said: "Ray, take me to the Riverside's cemetery."

He looked through the window of the car. It was raining, and if Harvey was right, Mike had been sitting under the rain next to his parents' grave stones for god knows how long. It took an hour to get from the firm to the cemetery. Harvey opened the wet iron gate to the cemetery and looked around. There was no one there. And suddenly he heard a weep, coming from a figure that was sitting on the ground, in front of two grave stones. Mike. There were two empty beer bottles on the ground and the Mike was holding another one. It broke Harvey's heart having to listen to the one-sided conversation between Mike and his dead parents.

"M-mom, D-dad I love you. D-dad, I-i g-guess you were r-right a-about me. I am such a disappointment to everyone. To Grammy (cough)…(cough) , to you, to Harvey, to Rachel, To Sidwell. (cough)…(cough). Maybe Sidwell was right. (cough)…. (cough) Maybe his greatest mistake was offering me the job in the first place. I had a chance and I screwed it up. It's like I am cursed or something, I destroy everything I touch. I destroyed my relationship with Harvey, he probably won't even want to speak to me, after what I did. I mean after everything he has done for me, I turned against him, and I didn't listen to him. And for what? (cough)…(cough) Because I tried doing what I thought was right. Look where that got me. I should have listened to him. I should have not put him under review."

Harvey couldn't listen to this anymore. The weather was getting worse, Mike was soaking wet, shivering and the kid's face already looked a little bit flushed, and Harvey didn't like the sound of that cough.

"Mike…"

"H-harvey, (cough)….(cough)….I am sorry for everything." said Mike and stood up.

"Mike…how long have you been out here?"

" Four hours. (cough)….. (cough).""

"Four hours?! You have been out in this weather for four freaking hours?! Are you insane?"

"I'm sorry Harvey." said Mike swaying a little.

"Mike…we need to get you inside. It's cold, you are soaking wet, you are drunk and you are coughing. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Nothing? Harvey….(cough) you have been protecting me for nearly 2 years. And how did I repay you? By putting you in review? By not listening to you? By being s god damn stubborn that I destroyed our friendship and decided to go against you in court. By being such a god damn disappointment? (cough)… (cough) I couldn't even tell Walter Gillies that his dream isn't happening. Sidwell is right. I am pathetic. " yelled Mike, breaking the half-full beer bottle that he held in his hand in one of the grave stones, and cutting his arm in the process. The cut started to bleed, but Mike didn't seem to notice.

"Mike, you are not pathetic. Trust me, you don't know the whole story. We need to get you inside, before you get sicker and bandage that cut, before it gets infected."

"What do you mean (cough)…. I don't know the whole story?" asked Mike.

"Well, come in the car, I will take you to back to the office and explain anything."

"Why? It's not like you care about me, or anything. If you did, you wouldn't have taken Logan's case."

"You, stubborn idiot. I took the case, because I care about you, Mike!"

"Wait! What?"

"I will explain in the car, where it is warm and dry."

"I am not going anywhere with you until you….(cough)…(cough)….tell me what is going on." Said Mike, swayed a little and collapsed on the ground.

"Mike!"

Harvey ran to the younger man's side and felt his forehead. He was burning up and his breathing was slow and irregular.

"Mike! Mike!" Harvey tried to wake the man up, clapping him gently on the cheeks, but Mike remained still and unconscious.

Harvey needed to get Mike to a hospital right now. He called Ray to help him carry him to the back seat to the car and sat next to him and placed him so that Mike's head was on his lap.

"Ray, go to the nearest hospital, fast." said Harvey, gently stroking Mike's damp hair.

The 15 minutes to the hospital felt like a lifetime to Harvey. He was terrified. For the second time in his life Harvey Specter, New York's best closer was actually scared. The first time he felt like this was 7 years ago when his younger brother, Marcus was in the hospital, after getting shot in a local drugstore. Worst six months in his life. And though he would never admit it, Harvey felt the same way about Mike, and that was proven now, as he was stroking Mike's hair, praying to God he didn't die. He couldn't lose either one of his younger brothers. He could fight with them, he could make their lives a living hell sometimes, but he could never imagine his life without them.

"I am sorry, kid. You have to know that the only reason I did what I did was for your own good. Everything I have ever done, since you came along, has been for you. I may be tough, but tough is what you respond to, Mike. I am sorry."

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses put Mike on a gurney, asked Harvey for the patient's name and age, and brought him into the ER.

"What do we have?"

"Male, late 20-ties, breathing is shallow, unconscious and unresponsive. Fever is at 107."

"107? We have get his fever down, fast."

After that they wheeled Mike behind a door. Harvey wanted to go with him, but the nurse stopped him.

"Sorry, sir. Immediate family and staff only."

"He doesn't have immediate family. My name is Harvey Specter and I, along with my assistant Donna and his girlfriend Rachel are the closest thing he has to a family. So, I don't care about your shitty rules, I want to see him and I want to see him now."

"Sorry, Mr. Specter. We can't let you in. We promise you, as soon as there are any news about Mr. Ross's condition we will inform you."

Harvey checked his phone. 11 missed calls from Donna. Shit. In the havoc he had completely forgotten to call her. He picked up the phone and called her. Donna answered after the first ring.

"_Harvey, what's going on? Is Mike okay? Did you find him?"_

"Yes, I found him. He was at the cemetery. No, he is not okay. He collapsed with a fever of 107 and I just brought him to the Presbyterian hospital." said Harvey, trying his best to hide the concern from his voice.

"_Oh, my god. Is he going to be okay?"_

"I don't know Donna, nobody tells me anything."

"_Me and Rachel are taking a cab and we will be right over."_

"Okay, Donna. See you later."

"Who is here for Michael Ross?" asked a blonde female doctor who had just emerged from behind the closed door.

"I am Harvey Specter. I am his friend. Is he going to be okay?"

"Hello Mr. Specter, I am Dr. Karen Carter. I am Mr Ross's attending. I am going to be honest with you, Mr. Specter, when Michael was admitted he was in almost critical condition. However, we have managed to lower his fever to 103 , and he is out of the woods for now. He has a bad case of pneumonia, so he is going to have some trouble breathing and he is going to be coughing a lot, but he will recover in a few weeks. He is going to stay here until his fever breaks, and I also want to make sure the cut on his hand doesn't get infected. He is expected to make a full recovery."

"Can I see him?"

"Well, he is asleep, because of the fever, but yes. Room 105 on the right."

Harvey entered the room. The kid looked so weak, so fragile, lying on the white sheets. His face was red and sweaty, and his breathing was rigid.

"Hey, kid. So, the doctor said you will get better. And when you do, you will come back to work for me in the firm."

"H'vey."

"Oh, hey, how are you feeling?"

"I am tired. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? I brought you here, when you collapsed in the cemetery."

"But you hate me…I betrayed you with Jessica and you said we were done."

"Mike, that was over a year ago."

"What?!"

"It's the fever. Go back to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"You bet your ass, I will."

Mike succumbed to a feverish sleep. The next time he woke up, it was the middle of the night around 3 am and he was awoken by a coughing fit. He felt somebody rubbing circles on his back and heard an echo of a familiar voice:

"Mike…it's going to be okay…'kay. Calm down."

"H'vey. I'm tired H'vey."

"I know…let's go back to sleep."

The next time he woke up, Mike felt a little bit better. His head felt heavy and his chest hurt like hell, but at least he didn't have the feeling he was going to cough his lungs out.

"Hey, Harvey."

"Oh, hey sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?"

"I have felt better. My head feels heavy and my chest hurts ."

"Yeah, that's pneumonia for you."

"Pneumonia? No, I can't afford to be sick. What is Sidwell going to say?"

"Calm down, do you want to have another coughing fit."

"I have to call Sidwell, god, he is going to be so mad."

"Would you relax? Do you want to wake up Rachel and Donna? They were up all night with you. As for Sidwell, don't you remember? He fired you."

"Okay, why, I have been kicking ass at his company for three months now? Why would he fire me?"

" Mike, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I remember coming to you with my Walter Gillis idea and you rejecting it...and then it's all a blur."

"Well, let's just say we both made some bad choices and you ended up in the cemetery talking to your dead parents about what a great disappointment you are to them for 4 hours under pouring rain."

"Oh…my…god, Harvey, the Logan Sanders case. I remember. Harvey I am sorry, I put you under review. I should have listened to you…"

"No…actually, I need you to listen to me now. I pushed you away, because I thought that by being against you, I might motivate you to get your shit together and to actually buy some shares in that company and not ruin your career by making a bad move. But I went too far when I went to Pete Kreeling, because I believed that you were ready to convince Walter Gillis to give up his dream. I should have known you weren't ready for that. And instead of pulling you away from the wall, that you were about to run into, I pushed you right into it. So if anyone is to blame for all this, it would be me. I am sorry."

"It's okay, I never should have started this god damn thing in the first place."

"Why not? It was a good idea. You just had the wrong approach."

"Oh, really? And Logan Sanders had a better one?"

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said that his plan was better."

"Yeah, that's why you won. I should have settled."

"If you had settled, I would have kicked your ass."

"You never wanted me to settle?"

"Of course not. If I did, I would have given you the offer back in the bar."

"But…that's not what you told Logan."

"I told Logan, what he needed to hear, not what I was planning."

"So, you won. Congratulations."

"It doesn't really feel like a big win when my opponent, who also happens to be my best friend and brother, ends up in a hospital with pneumonia for three weeks."

"Three weeks?"

"Yes, your fever just broke last night. You gave Donna and Rachel quite a scare."

"Wait a second did you just say "best friend and brother"? Aww. You care about me."

"I think you are hearing things. Your fever must be back."

"No, I clearly heard "best friend and brother" plus I have a vague memory that you did say you cared about me at the cemetery."

"You were feverish, you don't know what you heard, you don't know where you heard it."

"You care about me!"

"Stop it."

"Fine, I'll stop it. Just as soon as you admit that I am right."

"I won't. Harvey Specter doesn't care about people."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You care about me."

"Haha, I will never say it."

"Oh, come on, just once. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please remember that I almost died because of you."

"Okay…I'll say it once, but I will kill you if anyone else hears about it. I have a reputation maintain."

"I promise, I won't say a word."

"Fine. Mike, you are like my annoying , pain in the ass younger brother and this is why I need you and I care about you."

"Thanks, Harvey. I care about you too…big brother.

"Aww, that is just so cute." said a voice behind them .Donna was standing there with a cell phone in her hand making a video. "I can't wait to send it to everyone in the office."

"Wait….Donna!" yelled Mike and Harvey simultaneously and laughed.

Everything was going back to normal. Mike was going to be okay. Mike and Harvey would be back working together in the inseparable Batman- Robin team. As long as they cared about each other and had each other's backs nothing could ever really come between them. Well yeah, they would have their disagreements and fights, and sometimes they would make each other's lives a living hell, but after all, that's what brothers are for.

**Fin.**


End file.
